Shining Courage Alessa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10976 |no = 1493 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 246 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 45, 95, 101, 122, 128, 147, 153, 159, 165, 171 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 9, 7, 9, 7, 14, 11, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 38, 45, 48, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 45, 48, 51, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 45, 48, 51, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185, 186, 189, 192 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The leader of a volunteer army that was formed due to concerns over the chaos in Elgaia. She aided the emperor in wars to unify Elgaia, and was instrumental in his victory and in the founding of the nation. However, she later objected to the volunteer army's absorption into the Regular Army, and was forced to flee. She was labeled a traitor for this decision, and lost faithful retainers as attempts were made on her life. Even so, she went on to ally with nations that opposed the empire and to continue her earlier efforts. It is said that her actions signaled the inception of the Elgaia Federation. |summon = I fight for the people! Nations and ranks don't matter. Are you with me? Or are you against me? |fusion = Power obviously matters. Without it, I would have... But even so, power alone... |evolution = | hp_base = 5086 |atk_base = 1933 |def_base = 1838 |rec_base = 1805 | hp_lord = 7266 |atk_lord = 2617 |def_lord = 2500 |rec_lord = 2433 | hp_anima = 8158 |rec_anima = 2195 |atk_breaker = 2855 |def_breaker = 2262 |def_guardian = 2738 |rec_guardian = 2314 |def_oracle = 2381 |rec_oracle = 2790 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Iron Courage |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP, negates all status ailments & restores HP each turn |lsnote = Heal 600-800 + 10% Rec |bb = Scroliberia |bbdescription = 26 combo Fire attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 120% Atk, Def, Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 26 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 26 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Felm Routas |sbbdescription = 34 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 120% Atk, Def, Rec, 20% HP to Atk, Def & 10% HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 34 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Thrud Crusade |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & fully restores HP each turn for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Atk, Def, Rec & 25% HP |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Unyielding Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = 30% boost to Atk, Def & fills 3 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 10977 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Idol |evomats6 = Fire Idol |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Alessa1 }}